Pursuing
by Kayelle
Summary: Complete! When Harry disappears, Severus goes after him. SSHP slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pursuing  
  
Author: Kayelle  
  
Email: kayelle09yahoo.ca  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, this universe, or anything except the plot. JK Rowling and some really big companies own them.   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: HPSS  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Summary: When Harry disappears, Severus goes after him.   
  
Thanks to my very helpful beta Laura, who taught me some basics in English verb tenses. Any error or awkward phrasing is due to my being too stubborn to follow some of her advises.  
  
---  
  
December 18th, 2001  
  
Upon opening the front door and seeing two grim looking policemen waiting on the porch, Petunia Dursley turned white, imagining every possible and impossible horrible scenario.  
  
"Did something happen to my son?"  
  
Petunia might not be a very bright woman, but she was not blind. She knew her son's 'activities' were neither legal nor safe. She just didn't know how to talk to him or reason with him. Especially these days, when he kept coming home at dawn with either a blank face and glazed eyes or laughing hysterically at nothing.   
  
"Not that we know of, ma'am. Are you Mrs. Dursley?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"My name is Agent Doleus and this is my colleague Agent Burns. According to our records you are the guardian of a Mister Harry Potter?"  
  
Petunia blanched even more. Well, it was on record. "I used to be."  
  
"It was certainly hard to find you, Mrs. Dursley. Harry Potter had no medical records and was not enrolled in any high school. We actually had to go back to primary school to find a family member."  
  
"Guardian, and he was home schooled. Why are you here?"  
  
"Is Mister Potter here? Or do you know where to find him?"   
  
Petunia knew what to say. Vernon had made her rehearse it enough. "No, he ran away from here as soon as he turned eighteen. I haven't seen him since."  
  
The policeman looked at his partner. "Could be."  
  
"Did you file a missing persons report?" he continued. "We didn't see one in the archives."   
  
"Of course we did. We tried, at least." Petunia silently praised her husband's foresight for the detailed story. "But he left voluntarily and was an adult. He was associating with a bad crowd and wanted nothing to do with a normal life. They told us it was his choice and that there was nothing they could do." She did her best to hide the disgust and put on a hopeful face. "Did you find him? After all this time?"  
  
"Maybe." He explained how they found a man in his early twenties, unconscious in a park in London. How he had no identification on him, only a letter addressed to 'Potter'. How the photographs in the paper brought forth no one who knew him. How they finally tried to track down a relative of each man named Potter of similar age that they could find, since it was the only clue they had.   
  
He left out how his sergeant thought it was a funny way to punish them with a boring just short of impossible task for giving his daughter a speeding ticket. Honestly, how were they supposed to know it was his daughter!  
  
The policeman pulled out a picture. "Now please look carefully, since you haven't seen the boy in four years. Is this Harry Potter?"  
  
Petunia looked at the black haired man, lying on a hospital bed, blackened eyes, red angry marks on his left cheek and a tube coming out of his mouth. But all she saw was the pale, now almost white zigzagging scar on his forehead.   
  
"No," she answered in a sure tone. They seemed hesitant to leave so quickly, clearly wanting to shove the horrible picture in her face again so she could have a longer look at it. She added quickly: "He was a red head," and slammed the door before it could happen.   
  
"Well," said Doleus to Burns wearily, "five down, three to go".   
  
---  
  
"Potter,   
  
I have received your missive and although I doubt I could teach anything of value regarding my area of expertise to those dunderheads you call students, I am still sure I have a better chance at it than you do.   
  
Let me know of a date, and I'll work it out with Albus.  
  
S.S."  
  
---  
  
December 23rd, 2001  
  
Severus Snape was seething. Honestly, the nerve of the brat was growing by the day. It had been almost a week since he so generously offered to help Harry with his job as an instructor to the juniors aurors for the potions section of the program. There was still no reply, and his second owl just returned unanswered this morning.   
  
This was certainly no way to treat a friend. He paused. No, not a friend. There was no way he was friends with a Potter. They were... colleagues. Well, not anymore really. Since the end of the war, the Order only met once every few months. They exchanged the occasional owl, and met periodically to discuss current events. Discussions between them were comfortable. That made them acquaintances. Right, perhaps that was a bit of an understatement, since they spent the better part of two years trying to invade each others mind with those thrice damned remedial potions lessons.   
  
He was interrupted in his musing by Dumbledore entering his office. "I am sorry I was delayed Severus. Now what did you wish to discuss with me so early in the morning?"  
  
"It's Potter. He's not answering my owls!" He went on ranting about the nerve of Potters, father and son, never stopping his nervous pacing around the office.   
  
"Now calm down Severus", said Albus once he managed to make sense of the situation. "Surely you're overreacting. Harry is a young man, free of responsibilities for the first time in his life. He is on holidays from his job for Christmas, the first one since Voldemort's demise. You know how that can be. Don't you think he may simply be, um, enjoying his free time? He'll respond when he has a moment. Great idea this collaboration of yours, by the way."  
  
"What?" Severus sputtered, stunned. Harry was certainly not without responsibilities. Or enjoying his free time. Or young.   
  
"Now why don't you join us today in the celebrations. The opening of the new wing, offering higher level courses for the young and the slightly less young: this is a great day for Hogwarts. There are a lot of guests, and I am sure the journalists are dying to have a word with you," he added, eyes twinkling. "You have been quite publicly silent since the end of the war. And are you still sure you can't be persuaded to offer an advanced Potions curriculum?"   
  
Albus had a way of making you feel as if you were having an entirely different conversation than him. "You must be joking. You'll do nothing but sit here twinkling, while Potter is probably still managing to run head first into trouble? You know there is no such thing as overreacting whenever he's involved."  
  
"Well," answered Albus, a bit peeved, "if you are so worried, why don't you drop everything, cancel your classes for this last day of term and fly over there to rescue him from his not-answering-letters state."  
  
"Perhaps I should," said Severus, pensively. He did know where Harry lived. They had stayed there together for almost a month while on a surveillance mission a year and a half ago. Severus had hated the small Muggle London flat with a passion. Harry loved it so much that he had rented it ever since. "Right," he added standing quickly. "I trust you will inform the students about my classes. Good day."  
  
Albus watched as his Potions master went through the door without another word. He would have sworn he heard Fawkes laughing at him. "Well," he said to the bird, "maybe I should leave the sarcasm to Severus and stick with lemon drops. I am obviously very bad at it."  
  
---  
  
June 6th, 2000  
  
Severus was pacing in front of the contraption, trying to work out this puzzle. For the first time in his life, his intellect seemed to be letting him down. He just could not make sense of the device. He glared at it instead. It was oddly satisfying, even if it lacked the usual terrified reaction that usually came with the act.   
  
When Potter came into the room, he transferred his glared to the living being. It was oddly unsatisfying.   
  
"I want coffee", he said, returning the glare onto its previous victim. The 'no magic' rule on this surveillance mission was getting to him. How likely were they to have their location pinpointed by a simple spell anyway? Hideout smideout.   
  
Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. He went to set the coffeemaker. "Glaring at it won't do any good, Severus." He hesitated, clearly assessing the other man's mood, then opened his mouth.   
  
"Potter," he warned in his deadliest tone, "don't say a bloody word."  
  
Potter continued anyway. "I could show you how to use it. You know, again. "  
  
Severus stalked out of the room, robes flowing behind him, while Harry snickered under his breath.   
  
---  
  
December 23rd, 2001  
  
Harry's flat proved to be completely devoid of anything that might indicate his whereabouts. Plus it gave Severus bad flashbacks about various household items. He left quickly after feeding a very disgruntled snowy owl and opening a window for her to stretch her wings. Obviously Harry hadn't been home for at least a few days, and it was unlike him to neglect Hedwig. He watched her fly away and silently cursed himself for not thinking of taking Harry's broom and following her. She was a smart owl. Then he remembered his ability on a broom, or lack thereof, and silently praised himself for dismissing it unconsciously. He was a smart man, gifted with a strong survival instinct.   
  
Since the other two thirds of the Gryffindor trio were on a trip together for the holidays - Albus was still rambling about his Transfiguration teacher missing the Grand Opening - the next logical stop was Harry's office at the ministry. The wards surrounding it were ridiculously complicated. Severus let himself feel proud about transmitting his paranoia to the man over the years. The gloating self-righteous feeling dropped considerably after it took over an hour to break through them.   
  
The office held no clue either. Although there might be one or two, somewhere underneath the clutter of books, parchments, documents, quills, reports, maps, essays, dirty robes, and were those Grindylows in that aquarium in the corner? He even found a few potions books in the mess. He double-checked to be sure it was Potter's name on the door.   
  
"I hope those students of yours don't know the fate of their hard work Potter" he scolded aloud, side-stepping carefully between piles of essays on the floor. He wondered if Harry demanded the same dedication from his junior aurors he had once imposed on himself when he decided to read through the entire Hogwarts library for a way to defeat Voldemort. He certainly had been intent on his research, and it had proven fruitful.   
  
---  
  
October 14th, 1998  
  
Snape arrived for lunch in the Great hall to find everyone already in place eating. He sat down in the only chair still available, between Trelawney and Potter. His mood went down considerably. The divination fraud was eyeing him and his tea leaves in anticipation, so he turned to the lesser of the two evils. After all, since the boy had stayed part of the last summer at his home, he was one of the four people Severus could tolerate discussion with. Occasionally. If absolutely necessary.   
  
Potter was engrossed in a large medical book, and several others were piled before his plate. Seeing Trelawney lean dangerously closer to him on his right and open her mouth, he plunged ahead. "Are you planning on becoming a medi-wizard Potter?" he asked, a bit appalled with himself for initiating chit chat.   
  
Potter looked up from his book to him, eyes open wide. Severus frowned. There was no need for him to seem so damn surprised. The boy then caught sight of the divination threat looming over Severus' shoulder and his expression switched to one of understanding. "No, sir. I spend too much time in various hospitals as it is." Mischievously, he added: "I am in fact researching for a way to get rid of Voldemort."   
  
Trelawney dropped her teacup on the floor at hearing the forbidden name spoken so casually. It shattered loudly, bringing teachers and students alike to stop talking and stare at her. She blushed, embarrassed. Severus smirked. Maybe there were a few benefits to this 'no-fear-of-the-name' rule of Albus'. He ought to consider it. Trewlaney backed off, but he was genuinely intrigued now. "Do you plan on healing him to death?"  
  
Potter looked amused. "I was wondering if we had to kill him, Professor. Incapacitation might be enough. I'm looking into prolonged magical comas."  
  
"Hmm. Not a bad idea in principle Potter, but even while in a coma, he would probably be able to drain enough of the Death Eater's magical energy through the marks to wake himself up."  
  
Potter now looked faintly ill. He closed the book and placed it on top of the others. "Well, so much for that idea."  
  
"Don't look so defeated. It was at least an original idea. We have not had one of those for some time." He wondered about that for a minute. "Now that you've graduated, I understand you're assisting Madam Pince in between the Order's training sessions?"  
  
"I am. Keeps me from boring myself to death." He paused and actually seemed to consider attacking the dark lord with boredom for a few seconds before dismissing it. "I think I understand Hermione's obsession with books a little better now."  
  
"Well, a fresh perspective might be a good idea. You might find something we've overlooked because of old patterns in our thinking. We have been pondering the subject for twenty years."  
  
"I'll do my best sir!" he said in a pleased voice.   
  
"I will make sure that you have access to the restricted section. We can discuss your findings before our duelling sessions."  
  
Potter looked disgustingly happy for someone about to peruse through ancients texts filled with various monstrous ways of killing people. Albus seemed to have overheard the conversation because he gave Severus a disapproving look. He responded with a slight sneer. It's not like they could shield the boy from dark knowledge forever. His duelling training was all fine and dandy, but the Dark Lord was not about to crumble under a cheering charm. And Potter looked determined.   
  
The next few months proved to Severus that he was.   
  
-  
  
"Blasting curse focused on his soul followed by dissipating spell."  
  
"Efficient on material targets only."   
  
-  
  
"Locator Spell."  
  
"Necessity of a pure intent towards the wanted person."   
  
-  
  
"How about muggle weaponry?"   
  
"He has permanent shields capable of countering physical attacks."  
  
-  
  
"We could summon Death, point to Voldemort and say 'that one'."   
  
Severus kept a straight face. "I hadn't considered that."  
  
-  
  
That routine began every single one of their training sessions for several months. It was reassuring, like this was their way of saying they hadn't given up yet. As long as they were still searching for a solution, they were not beaten. Even if some days the suggestion was clearly unusable, desperate or just plain silly, there always was one.  
  
Then one day Potter came into his office clutching an old dusty book to his chest. His face was blank but his eyes bright as he opened the tome, placed it on the desk and pushed it in front of him. He pointed with a trembling hand to a small passage at the bottom of the fading page. Severus scanned the few sentences quickly. Then he read them slower, twice. Baffled, he looked up to see Potter's wicked grin.   
  
"Now's a good time to resume those remedial potions lessons, sir. It took me eight months to learn occlumency once I was properly motivated. With this as a motivation, I'll be a decent legilimens in four."  
  
Severus stared. "Let's say six, Potter. You'll need to be more than decent for this to work."  
  
---  
  
December 23rd, 2001  
  
After closing the door to Harry's office and replacing the wards, he left promptly. The memory of Harry suggesting spells in those training sessions had given him an idea. It was a good idea, really. Making it possible was another story. A Locator spell was easy enough to perform, but its highly intrusive nature had led it to be equally highly restricted. Wizards were particular about their privacy, and when it was discovered a few centuries ago that a bit of magic could tell the caster where anyone they knew well was at any time, panic flared. Restriction on the spell's use were therefore rapidly instated.   
  
That was why on top of the several elements the magic itself demanded, a ton of paperwork was also required. Long, boring paperwork, which was then to be studied extensively and very rarely approved by endless rows of nameless bureaucrats. A bad feeling he had about the whereabouts of hero of the wizarding world was not about to satisfy the requirements.   
  
He couldn't cast it without permission though. The Improper Use of Magic Office team assigned to the permanent surveillance of illegal casting was especially efficient. Goyle Senior experienced it when he was dumb enough to attempt using it to locate Potter during the war. He thought he would find him and bring him himself to the Dark Lord, earning a higher rank in the inner circle. Fool! Not only did the spell fail - Goyle didn't exactly had a pure intent towards Potter - but the Ministry recorded the attempt immediately and apparated right in the middle of the second most important Death Eaters hideout. He had been told the angry looks some of the arrested and bound Death Eaters gave their dimmed witted friend made him piss himself. All in all, a good day for the light.   
  
Passing in front of the portrait of the current Minister for Magic in the Ministry building entrance hall, he smirked. He did have friends in high places. Useful thing, really.  
  
---  
  
January 15th, 2001  
  
McGonagall was pacing the large room at Grimmauld Place reserved for Order meetings. Most of the other members present seemed to be trying to decide whether to stop or join her.   
  
"I cannot believe the only candidate running for election is that pompous idiot Umbridge. When the people, after years of continued idiocy, finally threw Fudge out of office I though it would get better. Such a fine day. I never thought anyone could actually be worse. And the military government was necessary, but not too bad. Shacklebolt did a good job. Why is it that he can't continue? Can we force him to run? Who decided to approve that overgrown power hungry flowery pink toad as a valid candidate anyway? Wasn't she supposed to have been traumatised by angry vengeful centaurs? Can we demand a psychological evaluation? Who should we pit against her? We have to support someone!" Her tone turned desperate. "Does anyone have a valid suggestion?"  
  
"You would make a great Minister for Magic, Professor McGonagall", responded Potter calmly. "You would have a lot of support too."  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened. "Please Potter, this is ludicrous," she scoffed, stunned.   
  
The campaign proved she did have a lot of support. Granger took over the Transfiguration and Head of Griffindor post at the school. Severus was offered the Deputy headmastership, but the choice between dealing with even more students as Deputy or continuing his ongoing Wolfbane research wasn't a hard one to make. Professor Flitwick was doing a great job of it anyway.   
  
---  
  
December 23rd, 2001  
  
It turned out that getting a meeting with the Minister for Magic at a few moments notice wasn't that easy. The secretary assigned at triage wouldn't even tell Minerva he was there. He had to resort to other methods, telling her he was working for Dumbledore and was here on a vital mission. It wasn't false; he was working for the powerful barmy wizard and he was on an important mission. That she assumed the two distinct facts were related was no concern of his.   
  
It worked quite well.   
  
Minerva appeared very busy indeed, given it was the day before the holidays. Who knew ministers actually had something to do? Perhaps she was the exception.   
  
She nevertheless took a break and offered him tea, happy to see an old colleague. After the habitual niceties and good wishes were exchanged, she placed her empty cup on the tray. "Since I spoke to Albus yesterday, I take it you're not really here on his behalf. I'll have to tell my human wall that in the future they are to always let you in."  
  
"Thank you." He paused. "I'm here because I need to bypass paperwork and authorisations for a locator spell."  
  
She looked surprised. "That's highly irregular. Without the usual authorisation charm by an approved ministry official, the DLE will be on you in an instant when you cast it."  
  
"I know all that. That's precisely the reason I need the bypass."  
  
"Why not do the paperwork?"  
  
"To keep it quiet from ministry archives and reporters."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter." His mask still blank, he waited for the information to sink in.   
  
Minerva didn't seem happy. "I was not informed that he needed to be located."  
  
"No one was. My instincts only."  
  
She looked at him, then nodded. She wrote something on an official piece of parchment, spelled it and gave it to him. "Show this at the Special Permit Office. There will be no questions. And don't tell Potter it was me who gave permission for this if you barge in on him while he's showering or something."  
  
"Thank you Minerva", he said standing up to leave.   
  
Her voice took a teasing edge. "You know it won't work if you have any ill designs or feelings for the person you're searching for."  
  
Seriously, he replied: "And you know very well I haven't wished ill towards Potter for many years now."  
  
--- 


	2. Chapter 2

December 25th, 1996  
  
Severus was just leaving the Great Hall after the Christmas breakfast when Potter caught up to him in the corridor. "Sir, may I speak with you privately? If you have time."  
  
Severus looked at the boy closely. Potter wasn't in his sixth year potions class and both of them were happier for it. Well, at least he was. Potter had been somewhat of a recluse so far this year, as if trying to fade into the decor. He was surprisingly good at it. Right now, his face was weary and dark circles marked the skin underneath his eyes. The nervous fidgeting was increasing rapidly.   
  
"Follow me."  
  
They walked in silence to his office, where he offered Potter a seat. Taking another good look at the boy, he added a strong silencing spell then sat down too, waiting for him to speak. Potter took a deep breath and started.   
  
"Sir, last night Vold..." He stopped. Looking slightly disgusted by what he was about to do, he resumed: "the Dark Lord invaded my thoughts again. It was the first time since last summer." He visibly shuddered. "I could sense him going through my mind. He was searching for information about spies or traitors."   
  
Severus closed his eyes briefly. "And what did you do, Potter?"  
  
"I concentrated on Wormtail with all my might."  
  
Severus sat back in his chair and rubbed the base of his nose with his fingers, thinking. "And why", he asked after a while, "aren't you going to the Headmaster with this information instead of me?"  
  
Potter seemed to be considering how to word his thoughts. "Because this information affects you, professor." He hesitated, then added quietly: "I wasn't sure it would make it to you if I did speak to Professor Dumbledore."   
  
Severus was more then a little surprised, even if he displayed none of it. Obviously the events of his fifth year had affected his trust in the headmaster more than they had suspected. Then again, perhaps it was just that after five years of being used as a tool, he had developed some respect and consideration for his peers. Severus had thorough experience with being one. It was true that Dumbledore may have kept this piece of information to himself. Potter couldn't really offer him a choice, but could enable him to make informed decisions. "Did he get information on anything or anyone other than Pettigrew?"  
  
Potter understood the real question. "No, sir. Nothing." Certainty.   
  
He took the decision quickly. "Then we must resume occlumency lessons, for my other 'activities' cannot be compromise. Understand me well, those lessons will have to be successful."  
  
Potter looked up at him. "Yes, sir." Determination.   
  
Severus nodded his approval. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Potter. And for Merlin's sake, please try and clear your mind!"  
  
Potter smiled. "Thank you professor."  
  
---  
  
December 23rd, 2001  
  
He entered the London's Eastern Hospital following the pull of the spell. He was out of breath, having broken into a run down the street as soon as he saw the large sign indicating what his destination really was. In his newly transfigured muggle clothing, he roamed the corridors until he felt the spell fade, then disappear. For a second he felt a deep burning fear, thinking Harry was dead, that everything was over. Merlin, Harry was dead! Too late, his mind chanted, it's too late. He looked around in a panic to see he had arrived in a small room filled with machines, tubes and instruments. And in the middle of it all a cot, on which was an unconscious, but nevertheless breathing Harry Potter.   
  
Severus just stood there in shock, watching the bundle of cuts and bruises on the hospital bed. Magical attacks were ruthless and painful, but rarely left visible external damage. This was no magical attack. And those loud machines and numerous tubes weren't helping ameliorate the visual aspect of his condition.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been there staring when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. On instinct, he pivoted and seized the attacker's arm firmly, twisting it. He stopped when he saw it was one of those muggle healers, and let his own arm dropped beside him limply. He opened his mouth to offer an apology but nothing came out.   
  
"Who are you? Do you know who this man is?" she asked him, stepping back quickly.   
  
He managed to nod.  
  
"Do you know who did this to him?" she continued, suspicious.   
  
"No. Harry is... How is he?"  
  
The doctor seemed to understand his distress once she heard the concern in his cracking voice. "You saw his picture in the newspaper, didn't you? Thank God someone finally recognised him."  
  
Slightly recovered, Severus nodded again, recognising the opportunity to explain his presence. "I did. His name is Harry Potter. Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
The next hour was spent answering questions and filling out forms about Potter and his medical history. He had to improvise quite a bit as he couldn't very well tell them that the long term nerve damage they had detected was due to numerous exposures to the Cruciatus curse over the years. After the medical staff, it was the muggle policemen's turn to ask aggravating questions - no, Potter was not involved with drug dealers and had no connections to terrorist groups, whatever those were - and expose their own theories - muggle street gang or thieves, apparently armed with bats or something similar - for another hour.   
  
When he was finally left alone with Harry in the room after making it clear that visiting hours did not apply to him, he opened the window. Just as he had suspected, Hedwig was in the tree nearby, and flew in quickly. He wrote the letter directly to Poppy instead of the headmaster, still feeling vindictive. Harry had NOT been 'enjoying his free time'. The owl promptly took off.   
  
Severus sat down on the wooden chair near the bed, took Harry's hand in his, and waited. They had told him he could wake from his coma anytime, but were not hopeful. He couldn't help remembering when it had been Harry waiting for him.   
  
---  
  
September 7th, 2000  
  
Everything was black and he couldn't feel his body. Well, he thought, death is a bit of a disappointment. At least he was sure they had won. He remembered opening his eyes while he was lying on the ground under Malfoy's still warm body to see Harry and Voldemort, standing next to the derailed Hogwarts Express. Their surveillance mission had been successful and the information was true. The train was attacked on September 1st. But they were ready, with wagons filled with Polyjuiced Order members and aurors instead of students.   
  
It had been unnerving to see the two immobile figures, without their wands drawn, simply looking the other in the eyes while a fully fledged battle was taking place around them. But Voldemort had fallen under Harry's mind attack after only a few moments. Severus' mark suddenly didn't hurt anymore. Content, he had closed his eyes and let go.   
  
Something moved beside him. Well, he was certainly feeling his body now. A bit too much, actually. He began to reconsider the dead theory and moved on the hospital wing one once he opened his eyes. There was no way his afterlife could be filled with so much white.   
  
"Welcome back, Severus", said Harry's voice.   
  
That took a minute to process. "How long?"  
  
"It's been a week. But don't worry, you can sleep through another one. We won."  
  
"Good job, Potter", he murmured before taking the sound advice. He vaguely heard Poppy scolding Harry for being out of bed.   
  
---  
  
December 24rd, 2001  
  
He jumped when he heard the same scolding voice in the hospital room, now filled with morning light.   
  
"Honestly, I don't know what is wrong with this boy. Managing to get away from megalomaniacs with wands just to jump in front in front of muggle thieves with large wooden bats. Ah Severus, you're up. Please get the yellow vial in my bag."  
  
A bit dazed, Severus got up to get the muscle relaxant. "Why does he need this? Was he under the Cruciatus?"   
  
"No dear, it's for you. Your back must be killing you from sleeping in that chair all night."  
  
He glared at her, but discreetly took the remedy anyway. He watched her give Harry a mix of energy potions through a needle in his arm. "Potions are meant to be taken orally. Those are the only ones that can be safely injected directly in the bloodstream. This device," she added pointing to the respirator, "prevents me from giving him everything he needs, but I thought best not to remove something muggle I know next to nothing about. Plus the muggles would get suspicious. He should wake up in a day or two with those anyway."  
  
"I agree. Let's not do anything that would require memory charms and alert the ministry. The healers here told me they would remove the thing once he is awake and stable enough."  
  
"They will see this as a fast recovery, but still possible. When he's better, we'll tell them we we're transferring him to another hospital and bring him to Hogwarts."  
  
Severus thought of all the guests, honourees and journalists staying at the castle for the new wing inauguration and cringed. "Let's keep him away from the entire journalistic population. He'll want his privacy."  
  
"Then where?"  
  
He thought a few moments. "I am well versed in basic medi-wizardry and reporters all but run away from me ever since that Skeeter incident. He can come with me to my home. I'll give him his old room until he recovers."   
  
---  
  
July 31st, 1998   
  
On the last day of July, at two thirty in the morning, Severus was woken by a loud knock on the front door of the Snape house.   
  
Since such a sound hadn't been heard there in over two decades, Severus quickly got out of bed, taking his wand from under his pillow. He cast every protection spell, defensive shield and revealing charm he could think of. Reassured that whoever or whatever was behind the door was relatively non-threatening, he opened it.   
  
Harry Potter was standing on the porch in the rain, soaked from head to toe and shivering. He had his owl's cage in one hand and a large trunk was hovering behind him.   
  
Severus clenched his teeth to prevent his jaw from dropping. He cast legilimens on the young man and sensed him letting go of his mind's defences. After reassuring himself that this was indeed Potter, he stepped aside and gestured him in.   
  
"What on earth are you doing here Potter?" He cast a heating and drying charm on him, and guided him quickly to a chair.   
  
"Hogwarts' wards are still being reconstructed after the attack at the end of the year. Dumbledore is abroad negotiating our collaboration with Dumstrang for the summer and Grimmauld place is compromised has long as Kreacher cannot be found. And you stressed how dangerous it would be if I ran off to see my friends this summer. I didn't know where else to go", Harry said, sounding defeated.   
  
"What was wrong with where you were?"  
  
Harry looked away for a moment. "I'm eighteen now."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm legally an adult in the muggle world. My aunt is no longer my guardian by law."  
  
Severus just raised an eyebrow. Harry turned his eyes down.   
  
"They sort of threw me out. Gave me an hour to pack and leave. No magic can be done at Privet Drive because of the protective wards Dumbledore added last year." He looked into Severus' eyes. "I had no choice but to leave, professor. I took the Knight bus."  
  
Severus sighed. Minerva had warned them the muggles were a bad idea this summer. Well, there were surely enough wards here. Keeping Death Eaters from getting their now very well known traitor certainly required strong ones. "Very well Potter, let's find you a room so you can warm up before you die of hypothermia."   
  
---  
  
December 24th-26th, 2001  
  
Severus looked up from his book to see Harry, eyes wide open in panic, trying to assess his surroundings. He stood quickly and hurried next to the cot. Harry focused on him and relaxed slightly.   
  
"It's all right Harry. The place is empty", he said using their usual mission slang for indicating a location was secure, thinking it might be helpful in reassuring the confused man. It worked, for Harry went back to sleep immediately. Severus went to inform the staff that their patient was no longer in a coma.   
  
The next few times Harry woke were similar. He would stay awake a few moments, and go back to sleep only after seeing the other man in the room.   
  
It was two days before he was fully conscious. Severus was awoken by Harry's hand squeezing his. He sat on the cot beside him. "Harry, can you understand me?" Another squeeze. "You are in a muggle hospital. The muggles told me you were found unconscious in a London park. Do you remember what happened?" No squeeze. Eyes closing tightly.   
  
"It doesn't matter, Harry. The doctor said you might need a few days to remember anything. She also told me that this tube down your throat is helping you breathe. I am going to get her to see if she can take it out. I'll be right back."  
  
When they came back, Harry was still awake. "Well Mr Potter, I am very glad you are doing so well. I am Dr. Benson, and I've been taking care of you since you were brought here last week." The doctor examined him thoroughly before continuing. "I believe it is now safe to remove the respirator," she said while disconnecting the tube from the machine. "Take a deep breath, then blow hard, like you are blowing your candles from a birthday cake." She pulled the tube out at the same time and Harry started coughing. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him: "Now wait a couple of hours before talking so you won't irritate your trachea. You've had this tube in for a long time." Harry closed his mouth and nodded.   
  
"I understand your friend here wants to take you to a private facility. I see no problem with that as you are recovering quickly. Almost a miracle, if you ask me. I would still like to keep you here at least for the night. You need surveillance for this concussion of yours. We'll see tomorrow if your condition is still stable enough for a transfer." Both men nodded this time. "Well, call me if there is any change, or if you have questions for me."  
  
Once she was gone, Severus opened his bag and took out some potion vials. He sat on the bed next to Harry to help him raise his head and drink. "Some of them could not be injected. This one is for your throat, so you can whisper if you want."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry, letting himself fall back down on the bed. His voice was more a breath than a whisper.   
  
"You're welcome. Now sleep."  
  
"No, please tell me what happened."  
  
"I have no idea what happened Harry," Severus said slowly, pushing some strands of hair out of the sick man's eyes. He suddenly felt very tired. With all the anxiety of the past few days suddenly gone, relief was crashing on him, tension draining from tense muscles and leaving him with a strange empty feeling.  
  
"How did you find me? And what day is it? My classes?"  
  
Severus shook his head to quiet him, stroking his cheek. He worked hard to suppress the tightening of his throat, gulping a few times.   
  
"Severus? Are you okay?" Harry reached tiredly to press his palm on the other man's chest. Severus took the hand in his own and held it tightly. He examined the yellowing bruise on the small wrist for a long time, tracing its edges gently with his thumb.   
  
"Severus?" Harry waited until the black eyes were locked with his. "I'm okay."  
  
A quiet sob mixed with laugher of relief overtook him. Severus leaned over, squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his mouth to Harry's for a tender kiss, lingering for just a moment, nibbling gently on the moist bottom lip. He pulled back to stared into those beautiful green orbs, which were filled with a confused surprise that turned rapidly to wonderment, only to morphed into amazed realisation.  
  
"I've got to say it's a great idea you've had, Severus," Harry whispered, pushing back a loose strand of long black hair behind an ear, brushing his fingertips on the pale cheek. "Definitely have a lot of potential, I'm sure," he added, giving the man a sleepy smile.   
  
"All my ideas are great, Harry. Now rest, we'll talk later."   
  
---  
  
December 28th, 2001  
  
Moving to Snape's house the next morning proved more difficult than planned. Harry was unable to apparate safely in his weakened state and Severus vetoed travelling by portkey or floo, claiming that with his now legendary graceful landings, he might just crack his skull on the floor right now to save them the trouble. Finally, they simply took a muggle taxi.   
  
Severus did give Harry his old room. After helping him to bed, he pushed a chair beside the bed and sat down.   
  
"Time for our debriefing, I see."  
  
"Yes it is. Do you remember more of what happened?"   
  
"A bit. It's coming back in flashes."  
  
"Those police people told me you were probably attacked by muggle thieves or something similar. That it is not so uncommon."  
  
"Yeah. Or something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Harry said nothing for a while. He hesitated, then made the decision. "I'm not sure, but I think I recognised my cousin and a few of his old friends."  
  
Severus' eyes turned hard. Over the years, he had heard about the rumours and seen some disturbing memories. "I see."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Harry said, recognising the look. "You won't go around cursing muggles. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
He did. But really, shutting up that horrible singer ought to be consider public service, not improper use of magic. The trouble with the Ministry had been considerable, however. "Fine, I won't curse him," he backed down. For now. "How many were there?"  
  
Harry blushed, looked away and mumbled something.   
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said four."  
  
Severus was stunned. He had personally seen Harry win in a five on one fight while in training, and without his wand! "But you had your wand! And they were muggles!"  
  
"Muggles with baseball bats! Big wooden bats that kind of weaken you when they collide with your head before the fight."  
  
"What happened to being aware of your surroundings?"  
  
"I was scanning for magical energies! I always am."  
  
Severus just continued to stare.   
  
"And I was distracted."  
  
It always works. "By what?"  
  
Harry looked away and mumbled something. Again.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said I was re-reading my school's potions books. So you wouldn't see me as a hopeless idiot when we collaborated on that class. I like reading in that park. It's peaceful and relaxing. Used to be, anyway."  
  
Severus reflected on this. "You are wasting your time trying to impress me. I have, over the years, acquired exhaustive knowledge of everything you are hopeless at. Often by personal and somewhat painful experience."  
  
Harry grinned. "Likewise."   
  
---  
  
December 31st, 2001  
  
The heated looks and detailed conversations about their possible future together were getting to them.   
  
That is why, on New Year's eve, Severus found himself pressed between his bedroom wall and Harry's body. Idle thoughts of a rock and a hard place ran through his mind, giving the old saying a new and improved meaning. Thinking that this couldn't be very comfortable for the injured man who still had trouble moving around, he led them both to the bed and fell back, Harry on top of him.   
  
Upon hearing his partner hiss in a sharp intake of breath, he rolled them gently so Harry could lie on his back and propped himself up on an elbow. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.   
  
"Very much so", said Harry before slipping his sweater and tee shirt over his head at once. Severus helped him get rid of the rest of the clothes, then they moved on to his own. Harry's hands stroked firmly down his torso, mapping every inch with his fingers and leaving Severus feeling like the hot trails they left in their wake would permanently marred his skin.   
  
He leaned over Harry, trying to get closer to that phenomenal warmth irradiating from his lover. Supporting his weight on his forearms, he mouthed kisses on Harry's neck. He pulled back for a moment and looked in the green, now almost black, eyes. "You'll tell me if you are not." It wasn't a question. When Harry nodded, he resumed working on the offered skin. He grinned when he found a spot that made his silent partner moan loudly and start talking.  
  
"I'm just a bit sore, really. Oh Merlin Severus! I just don't want - oh - don't think I can be even more sore. Not that I don't like - your mouth - being sore on occasion. Your mouth is amazing. In fact, I would love, love getting sore with you. That's good sore. But the attack - oh, so good - just left me bad sore. The good stuff, it doesn't usually involves men with bats."   
  
Harry paused his babbling, then blushed bright red as what he just said registered. Severus laughed out loud. "Don't worry Harry. I'll do all the work and you won't get sore."  
  
He felt Harry's fingers tangling in his hair, then his hands exploring every inch of his back. He mouthed kisses down Harry's neck and chest, sucking on the spot between his nipples leaving a dark red mark. He caressed it, kissed it gently then slowly moved down, stroking his hands down the sides to the hips, then cupping the firm ass for just a moment when Harry thrusted his hips up.   
  
With his hands now on the trembling thighs, Severus looked up to see Harry staring at him, face flushed, hair sticking everywhere, eyes glazed. He looked delicious. Severus ran his tongue underneath the hard shaft, smirking when he heard the loud thump of Harry falling back on the mattress as a result. He sucked the head lightly and licked the tip, tasting the bitter sweet precome. After a while, he sensed Harry pulling him up roughly by an arm, making him sit against the headboard and straddling his lap. Well, so much for passivity.   
  
They took each other in a tight embrace, hands roaming, tongues dancing, eyes locking. They each wrapped a hand around their joined lengths, stroking together, their hips moving in sync. They never stopped kissing, gentle sweet nibbles followed by passionate deep exploring, even when orgasm came, where they each watched one after the other as their partner's eyes filled with ecstasy. They stayed there for a long time panting, pressed against each other, limbs entangled.   
  
Later, with Harry's head safely tucked in the hollow of his shoulder and his arms around the thin waist, Severus ran his fingers through the unruly hair. "So, not too sore?" He blocked the pillow flying towards his face with an arm, chuckling.   
  
"I swear to you Severus, sometimes my brain actually works. Just don't expect it to happen when you're nibbling on my ear lobe."  
  
"I'll remember that for when we have our first argument."  
  
"See that you do."  
  
---

TBC - a small epilogue will be uploaded in a few days

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. This is the first time I try to write something in English (I am not a native speaker) and I'm very greatful for the feedback. And by the way, thanks again to my incredible beta Laura, since without her this fic would be riddle with pathetic mistakes.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
January 10th, 2002  
  
"Wow Harry, that's quite the story, Ron said after gulping the rest of his butterbeer. Most of it had ended up on the floor of the Three broomsticks after Harry had made his big announcement. That was the first full sentence his friend had managed to get out for the last half-hour.  
  
"Oh Harry, I hope you're all right now. You should have owled us. We would have come home from the honeymoon. Aren't you supposed to still be in the hospital wing? You were in a coma only two weeks ago, after all. That can be very dangerous."  
  
"Mione, didn't you listen to the story? You missed the part where Harry said he is having sex with Snape!"  
  
The Three Broomsticks was suddenly silent. Ron turned quite the interesting shade of scarlet.   
  
"Well, thanks a lot Ron. I bet this wonderful quote will make the cover of Witch Weekly. Beside, we're not just having sex", he added after casting a silencing spell around them. "We're... together."  
  
Who knew that after scarlet, your face could turn violet?  
  
"Is he, um, nice to you?" asked Hermione, concerned.   
  
"Yes, of course. In his own way."  
  
"And his way is what?" said Ron.  
  
Harry paused, trying to find words that would convey not the way Severus acted, but more what it meant, then smiled: "He never sneers at me anymore!"   
  
They both looked confused. Harry still thought it said it all. "You're mad mate." Ron shook his head. "Well, you do what you want." Hermione nodded quickly. "Just please," he continued, "spare me the, you know, details."  
  
Harry's nervous expression quickly turned into a faraway dreamy look.   
  
Evidently, green was also within Ron's colouring range.   
  
---  
  
Severus smirked, waved at the gaping man sprawled all over the ground before him and apparated away. He had given his word that there would be no cursing of the muggle brute, but Harry hadn't said anything about portkeys to small villages in Mongolia.   
  
---  
  
Severus was reading quietly in his rooms when Harry knocked, came in and dropped beside him on the sofa. "Hello Sev", he said kissing his cheek.   
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at the nickname. He certainly would not allow... Harry, a look of fascinated adoration on his face, traced it with his fingers in a gentle caress. Well, maybe 'Sev' was tolerable, provided only Harry used it. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders.   
  
"I hope you don't mind going public, because there is a good chance the Prophet will have us on its front page tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry had used a joking tone, but Severus could see he was anxious about his reaction. As if there was any need. "Good," he said promptly. "Then all your rabid fans will back off, knowing you are mine."  
  
The blinding smile and possessive kiss he got in response assured him it was also true the other way around. Good.  
  
THE END  
  
---  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this first story of mine. Sorry to those who thought this was going to be a long fic, but everything was planned out beforehand. Hope you enjoyed the mini-epilogue! (My beta insisted on a healthy dose of Sev revenge.) 


End file.
